


bajo la misma luna

by ohhush



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Episode: Coral Palms Pt. 3, F/M, Pining, Seasons, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhush/pseuds/ohhush
Summary: "any questions?""yes, did you miss us? did you ever look up at the moon and wonder if I was looking at it too?""...yes."





	

**Author's Note:**

> found this in a notebook in my parents house. i haven't been home since last november, and given that the only other thing in this notebook are NaNoWriMo prep notes, i'd date it mid/late october.

It's dark when they enter the FunZone.

There are no stars in the sky, nothing but smog and the faint blinking of satellites above. She doesn't really have time to consider it, but the moon catches her eye as Jake bundles the squad through the back door.

Charles hadn't been the only one who thought of Jake when they saw the moon.

Six months had passed since Amy last saw Jake: the end of spring, the whole summer, the beginnings of autumn. Skies tended to change rapidly in Brooklyn. Spring was a season of clouds with a sprinkling of hopeful blue behind them. Summer was bright blue with the occasional hint of dusty smog blowing in from across the river. Autumn was pink and orange dusks flecked with clouds; earlier and earlier with every day that passed.

It's been hard to watch the days change, all the while knowing that Jake's probably would not. She's been to Florida before. She's Cuban. Half of her extended family live in the Miami area, and would probably be furious if they knew she'd come to Florida without visiting. She knows Florida, and she knows it's default: sparkling blue skies.

The thought pains her. Jake, born and bred in Brooklyn, living in eternal summer. When she thinks of Summer Jake, she thinks of chasing Doug Judy on a cruise; she thinks of Jake botching investigations to dodge bees and wasps; she thinks of Jake dripping blue popsicle juice all over the front seat of her car.

Summer is not the season Amy pictures when she closes her eyes and dreams of Jake. He's autumn all over: brown eyes, brown hair, brown leather jackets. This man - bright clothes; cargo shorts; those slip on Vans Jake always keeps stuffed at the back of his closet, saved for vacation - is not Jake. He's not her Jake.

But it's funny: no matter how drastically the skies change, night can always be counted on. Spring, summer, autumn - the skies will always darken, lit only by the moon overhead. The same is true everywhere in the world. No matter where they are in the world, together or apart, Amy can always count on the moon; the one constant in every variable. It doesn't fix things - it can't possibly - but it helps make things feel closer.

Amy glances up at the sky as Jake ushers her in, hand on the small of her back. He's still not Jake yet, not with that hair and not with this gulf of unresolved tension stretching between them, but knowing that they are under the same sky for the first time in six months eases the anxiety in Amy's chest.

Pasito a pasito, as Mamá always says, poquito a poquito. Things will get better.

**Author's Note:**

> funny little aside: i wrote that close a good two/three months before 'despacito' by luis fonsi was released. 'poc a poc' is actually more natural for me, but i'm not sure amy santiago would speak catalan. 'peralta,' on the other hand, is a super catalan name so it's possible jake might...
> 
> the third instalment of nochebuena was written this christmas, but it was written the back of a series of disneyland paris receipts that i have yet to sort into something legible. it should appear sometime before next christmas, providing we get our fifth season...


End file.
